


Fairy Floss

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Sex Pollen, somehow a bit of plot snuck in as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: The hunters have stooped to a new low: sex pollen. Thankfully, Theo is there to help Liam in his time of need.





	Fairy Floss

Theo wouldn't have believed it was possible if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Sex pollen was a myth, a joke, a punchline, it wasn't actually _real_.

Except that it _was_ real, and it was currently affecting every supernatural creature inside of the dimly lit club. Clothes were being shucked everywhere he looked, humans watching in a mix of concern and awe as hot naked men started prowling through the crowd, looking for willing victims to sate their lust.

"Theo, over here!" Mason called, waving a hand.

He moved through the crowd, one hand over his mouth, doing his best not to breathe in the pink dust that glittered on every surface.

"What happened here?" He asked, his voice muffled as he took in the sight of Mason and Corey both struggling with Liam.

"Hunters," Corey told him grimly. "Argent and Parrish are dealing with them now. Deaton is working on the cure."

"It isn't affecting you?" Theo asked Corey, who was literally covered in pink.

"Not really," Corey shrugged. "I can feel it, but it's pretty easy to ignore."

"Oh good," Theo said, dropping his hand and taking a deep breath. He felt a tickle at the back of his throat and a twinge of interest from his cock, but remained otherwise unaffected. "Right, what are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know," Mason said, looking worried. "It's affecting him differently to everyone else. I think it's his IED. They're not mixing well."

"I don't want to hurt you," Liam snarled, eyes burning gold as he glared at the three of them, "but if you don't fucking let me go, I won't have a choice."

"Alright, tiger," Theo said, giving him an unimpressed look. "Simmer down."

He grabbed Liam's shoulder, and the tension drained from Liam's body immediately.

"Theo?" Liam whispered, sounding lost and confused.

"I'm here," Theo replied. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"I don't feel so good," Liam said in a small voice, letting himself be lead out of the club.

"Take him to Deaton's," Mason called after him. "We'll help out here."

Theo acknowledged him with a wave, continuing to poke and prod Liam outside. "I know buddy, let's get you some fresh air."

He breathed a sigh of relief as they managed to make it out of the doors. The fresh air helped. Theo turned and looked at Liam, smirking a little at the amount of pink dust in his hair. It was even dusted on his eyelashes. "Pink is a good look for you," he sniggered, reaching up to brush him off.

A hand grabbed his wrist, holding it still, gold eyes narrowed as they stared at him. His hand was tugged closer, the wolf pressing his nose against his wrist and inhaling, nosing along it. Theo studied him warily.

"What are you doing?" He asked carefully.

Liam snuffled at his wrist, stepping in, closing the distance between them. "You smell really good," he said in a low voice, his tongue rasped along Theo's wrist and up his palm, sucking his index finger into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Theo gaped at him, unable to look away from his finger sliding in and out of Liam's full, pink lips. Liam moaned around it, tongue lapping it up and down before slurping at it obscenely. It felt like there was direct line from his finger to his cock, and Theo knew he was fucked, completely, utterly, fucked.

He staggered back, pulling his finger from Liam's mouth, shuddering at the feral look in Liam's eyes, the way his lips turned up in a snarl. It was far hotter than it had any right to be.

"Let's go," he said, backing away slowly, keeping Liam in his sights he moved back towards his truck. Liam followed him with predatory grace, eyes roving over his body hungrily.

"I want to fuck you," Liam growled.

"No, you don't," Theo said. "You're just drugged."

"I do," Liam argued, baring his fangs. "I want to pin you down and bury my cock in that gorgeous plump ass of yours until you're sobbing."

Theo shuddered. _Oh fuck._ He wanted that too, but it wasn't right. Liam wouldn't be saying these things if he was in his right mind.

He stepped back one last time and felt his truck at his back, eyes widening as Liam grinned. Not even a second later Liam had him caged in, lips moving insistently on his throat as he rubbed against him, forcing a needy moan from Theo's lips.

Liam laughed, sounding delighted. It was the most beautiful sound Theo had ever heard, but he had to put an end to this. It was difficult, his mind fogged with lust, made ten times worse by the effect of the pollen, getting stronger by the second as more of it fell out of Liam's hair and Theo inhaled it, but he had no choice. He couldn't let Liam do this.

"Let's go home," he whispered, sliding his hands up Liam's chest and gently pushing him away.

"Why?" Liam shot back. "We can fuck here."

"I want a bed," Theo argued back, showing some fang. "You're not fucking me on the ground."

Liam considered this, eyes going past him. "Doesn't have to be the ground," he pointed out. "We can do it in the truck."

It almost hurt how perfectly reasonable that was, how much he wanted to follow Liam into the backseat as he moved past Theo and opened the door, shucking his shirt as he went and dropping it onto the seat. Theo swallowed past the dryness in his mouth as his eyes traced up and down Liam's chest, liberally covered in hair. Sprawled out in the back seat of Theo's truck, he looked delectable, and his come hither eyes and confident smile had him swooning.

"Come here, Theo," Liam purred, crooking a finger at him.

Theo actually swayed forwards, the longing in his chest almost bringing him to his knees. He wanted Liam, had wanted him for a long time. He shook his head, clearing it. But Liam didn't want him, not really. He was just the closest person, a convenience.

He shut the door, moving quickly around to the other side and climbing in, starting the truck before he could change his mind.

Almost immediately, Liam moved behind him, reaching around and rubbing his hands up and down his chest. "Theo," Liam whined. "I'm hot, I need you. _Please._ "

The whine almost did it, and Theo closed his eyes, shuddering, biting down hard on his lip and drawing blood. It helped to clear his mind. "I'll get you home soon," he promised. "Can you be patient for me, Liam? I promise I'll make it worthwhile."

Liam fell back in the seat with a huff. "Fine," he grumbled. "I'll guess I'll just start the party without you."

Theo heard a zipper moving down and bit down on his lip again, swallowing down the needy moan that threatened to leave his throat. He wasn't, _was he_?

He turned slightly, seeing Liam pressed up against the door, pants and boxers shoved down his thighs, pumping his cock. Liam sensed his gaze and looked up, a sultry grin on his face. "Drive fast," he goaded.

Theo whipped his head back around, staring out the front window but seeing nothing. Every sense was straining back towards Liam, to the little whimpers he was making, the sweet scent of his lust and the fast thud of his heartbeat. He took off the handbrake and pulled out on to the road, blinking and trying to focus. Time to go home. No wait, Deaton's. He was supposed to be taking him to Deaton's.

He turned right at the end of the street, heading for the animal clinic, trying to ignore the moans coming from behind him, getting louder and needier by the second. Liam moaned his name, panting loudly now. Theo could smell how close he was, the air so thick with it that he could almost taste it.

His head was swimming, and Theo was finding it impossible to concentrate on the road. He pulled over. He couldn't take Liam to Deaton like this anyway. Liam gave a guttural moan, coming hard, and Theo turned his head slightly to watch as thick spurts of white liquid coated his hand and stomach. But he didn't slow down, he just kept pumping just as hard and fast, whining now, looking at Theo with wide eyes, almost pained.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked, looking worried.

"It's not enough," Liam cried out. "I need more. Fuck, I feel so hot."

Theo touched his knee, frowning. Liam was burning up. He grabbed a bottle of water from the passenger seat, passing it to him. "Drink this," he urged.

But instead of drinking it he just poured it over his head, sighing and flicking his now wet hair out of his eyes. Theo licked his lips, eyes watching as the liquid dripped down his chest, pooling in his belly button, mingling with the thick, white come that already rested there. Suddenly he felt thirsty, parched, dry, and desperately needy.

Liam seemed to sense that he was wavering, sitting up and sliding closer to him. "Theo," he whispered huskily, reaching for him. "Come join me."

"I can't," Theo whined.

"Why not?" Liam snapped impatiently, eyes flashing. "I'm single. You're single. We're both attractive. I've been into you for fucking forever. What the fuck is stopping you?"

Theo stilled. "What?" He whispered.

Liam glared at him, arms crossed over his pecs. He should look ridiculous like this, jeans halfway down his thighs with water and come coating his stomach, but he didn't. He looked beautiful.

"What do you mean you're into me?" Theo pressed urgently.

"That can't possibly come as a surprise to you," Liam scoffed. "You can read me like a book."

Theo shook his head. He'd had no idea. God, if he had, he would have acted on it immediately. He'd been gone on Liam since the minute he'd seen him. "I didn't know," he said, gaze dropping. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Liam had relented slightly, but he still looked annoyed.

"For this whole situation," Theo sighed. "You're only speaking like this because of the drug."

"No, I'm not," Liam said. "It's not that strong anymore. I can feel it, but it's like a hum. I can think, at least when you're touching me anyway."

Theo looked down to where his hand was still pressed to Liam's knee, gripping it. He let it go, watching as Liam's eyes dilated, going glassy. He put his hand back down, and Liam blinked, looking dazed.

"What just happened?" He asked. "I feel dizzy."

"The drug doesn't affect you as much when I'm touching you," Theo said. "Skin to skin contact seems to help."

"Then I guess you'll just have to keep touching me," Liam smirked.

Theo studied him. "You really want this?" He asked, his chest aching. "You want me?"

"So much," Liam breathed. "Please tell me you keep lube in your truck. I don't think I can wait until we get home." He'd gone back to moving his hand up and down his cock, and Theo blushed, averting his gaze.

"Um, maybe?" He said. "There might still be some in here from when I was-" He broke off, expression troubled.

"Being an idiot?" Liam supplied.

Theo glared at him. "I wasn't being an idiot," he argued.

"Sleeping in your truck when you could have just asked for help? Sounds pretty idiotic to me," Liam shot back.

Theo grumbled, starting to pull back, but Liam caught his wrist for the second time that night. "Please don't let go," he implored him.

He quailed, wondering what to do. Really, he should drive to Deaton's, get Liam the cure and then pretend this was all a dream. But he couldn't forget Liam's words, couldn't ignore the puppy eyes currently directed at him, couldn't ignore Liam's body and what it was already doing to him. He _wanted_.

"It feels wrong," he said quietly, "like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You're not," Liam insisted. "This is what I want. _You_ are what I want."

Theo searched his face for any hint of uncertainty. But all he could find was sincerity and need. He nodded. "Okay."

He turned away, starting up the truck again.

"Where are we going?" Liam asked, moving forward and sliding a hand under Theo's shirt to keep their contact.

"You'll see," Theo said.

He drove for a few minutes, pulling up in front of a large apartment building.

Liam leaned forward, looking out the front window. "Are we stopping here for something?" He asked, sounding confused.

"No," Theo said nervously. "I uh, I actually have an apartment here now."

He watched the array of emotions on Liam's face: confusion, anger, betrayal. "You're leaving? Why? Don't you like staying with me?"

"It's not that," Theo sighed. "You'll be going off to college soon. I can't stay with your parents after you're gone, Liam. It would be weird."

The betrayal shifted, Liam's scent turning bitter. He averted his eyes. "Maybe we should go to Deaton's," Liam muttered. Theo studied him, trying to place the new emotion. Liam was... hurt. Why was he hurt?

"Liam?" Theo asked. He turned off the truck, turning fully to face him. "What is it?"

The beta wolf sighed. "I thought you'd be coming with me," he said in a small voice.

"I can't afford to go to college," Theo pointed out. "How could I, Liam? I don't have any money."

"Yeah, uh, about that," Liam said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Theo narrowed his eyes.

"What about it?" He asked.

"So, mum may have been applying for colleges for you? And scholarships?" Liam said.

"What?" Theo breathed.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you tonight but by the time you got to Sinema, well, everything else happened. It was supposed to be a surprise party. You got a full scholarship to UCLA," Liam explained.

"How is that even possible?" Theo asked. He was reeling. College hadn't even been on his radar. He'd just known it was impossible so he hadn't even entertained the thought.

"They offer a few scholarships to disadvantaged applicants every year," Liam continued. "Homeless is pretty disadvantaged. You're good press for them, but whatever, it worked, you're going to college."

"Well shit," Theo said, staring at him. "College."

"Yep," Liam grinned. He looked back out the window. "I guess we should celebrate," he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Theo smirked. "You're gonna have to put your pants back on for that," he pointed out. "Unless you want to risk the crabby old lady that lives above me catching an eyeful. Or hell, Derek."

Liam flushed. "Right," he muttered. He let go of Theo to tug his pants up, but stopped halfway, his arousal flaring, cock twitching against his stomach. "Fuck," he whispered.

Theo chuckled, leaning forwards and helping him pull them up. "Focus, Dunbar," he murmured.

Liam's eyes cleared and he shook his head. "That is gonna get old fast," he muttered. Theo zipped up his pants, smirking at him.

"I don't know, it's sort of sweet," he teased. "Can't keep your hands off me, literally."

"Yeah yeah," Liam blushed.

"Can you keep it together long enough for me to get out of the car and around to your door?" Theo asked.

Liam considered this. "Probably not."

Theo sighed. "Alright, guess I'm climbing back there then. Shuffle over."

Liam moved to the side and Theo awkwardly climbed through, falling against Liam, who wrapped both arms around him with a lewd grin. "Falling for me already, Theo?"

He looked down at him, rolling his eyes. Something stopped him from making the snarky retort though. Liam had been joking, but there was something in his gaze that was a bit vulnerable. Bringing a hand up, he caressed Liam's cheek. "Yeah," he whispered. "I am."

Leaning down, he did what he had been wanting to do for what felt like years now, and pressed his lips to Liam's. It was soft but full of yearning, for a moment. And then Liam reacted, burying his hands in Theo's hair and growling hungrily into his mouth, swiping inside of his mouth with his tongue. Theo groaned, grinding down against him, feeling drunk, the world spinning around him, until the only thing in focus was Liam.

He pulled away, gasping for breath, his lungs burning, and Liam smirked as he looked up at him. "We should have done that ages ago," he said.

"Yeah," Theo agreed. "Fuck, we really should have."

Liam tried to tug him back down but Theo resisted. "C'mere," Liam grunted, pulling his hair. Theo moaned, bucking down against him. Liam grinned, doing it again. "Come on Theo," he crooned. At this rate, they actually _would_ have sex in the truck.

"No, Liam, come on. There's a mattress in the apartment," he objected weakly. "Don't you want to do it on a bed?"

"Too far," Liam pouted, tugging at his hair again.

"Look," Theo said, reaching up and disentangling Liam's hands from his hair. "We've made it this far. We can walk twenty metres and get inside, where there is a bed, and lube, and no police officers arresting us for public indecency."

Liam shot up, looking around. "I don't see any police officers."

"Yeah well, I can assure that Mrs Jenkins will take one look at your pale white ass and call them stat," Theo said. "If she hasn't already."

"Fine," Liam grumbled, "but the second we get in that door you better be on your knees."

Theo felt his mouth run dry. "Are you normally this direct?" He asked. "Or is this just the sex pollen talking."

"Oh it's definitely the sex pollen," Liam said. "But I would've been thinking it really fucking loudly."

Theo shook his head, bemused. "I'm sure," he agreed. "Come on."

Finally, he managed to get Liam out of the truck, locking it behind him and grabbing his hand. He lead him to his apartment and they stood at the door as Theo found the right key. Out of the corner of his eye, he definitely saw curtains twitching.

"Is that Mrs Jenkins?" Liam asked, indicating the trembling fabric where the faint silhouette of a person could be seen.

"Nah," Theo said, glancing over. "Mrs Jenkins lives in the apartment above mine. That's Sofia."

Liam stared openly at the other flat and Theo smirked, opening the door. "Why is she watching us?" Liam demanded.

"You're a half naked teenage boy with come all over your chest," Theo pointed out. "Why do you think?"

Liam blushed and pushed past him into the apartment, Theo's laughter following him. He turned, giving Sofia a cheery wave. A small hand poked out from between the curtains and waved back. Theo smiled, stepping into his apartment and kicking the door shut behind him, locking it for good measure.

Not even a second later Liam was shoving him against it, panting into his neck. "Fuck, what took you so long?" He whined.

Theo smoothed a hand down his back. "You're alright," he whispered. "I've got you." He had no idea how he was going to survive this. Liam couldn't go three seconds without touching him and he'd already come once in the truck.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Liam was eager to get closer, jumping into his arms and grinding against him. "Finally got you where I want you," he growled, nipping at Theo's lower lip and pulling at his hair.

"So you have," he agreed weakly, biting his lip as Liam kissed down his jaw and attacked his neck, sucking hard. "God, your mouth is sinful Liam."

"Not," Liam said, his eyes burning bright as he stared at him, licking along his lower lip as punctuation, "as sinful as yours. And now I think it's time you put it to work."

Theo smiled at him, carrying Liam in his arms, holding his gaze as he lowered him down onto the mattress on the floor that served as a bed.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered, pressing soft kisses down Liam's chest and making quick work of his pants. Liam tasted like sweat and come and fairy floss, a strange but alluring combination. The sweetness in particular made Theo hungry, his kisses turning open mouthed as he sucked bruises into the sensitive skin of Liam's thighs, making the other boy writhe beneath him.

"Theo, please," Liam cried, bucking his hips.

"What do you need sweetheart?" Theo asked, hovering up on his elbows and looking up his body.

Liam had an amazing body, all muscles and lightly tanned skin. The hair on his chest traced down his belly, the trail ending in dark curls. They did nothing to hide the magnificent prize jutting up and against his stomach, thick and long, the head shining with white jewels. Theo dragged his gaze away, looking up at Liam inquisitively.

"Your mouth," Liam panted. "I need your mouth swallowing me down."

Theo's eyes darkened, lust clouding them. His animals growled eagerly in his chest, and in the blink of an eye he had Liam's hips pinned down with his hands as he licked a long stripe up his length. He sucked on the head, gathering up the white liquid and moaning as it hit his tongue. "You taste so sweet," Theo said, licking his lips, savouring it.

"Fuck," Liam groaned, eyes shining a stormy blue, almost black, as they stared down at him, widening as Theo sucked him down as far as he could. He lost himself to the whimpers and moans Liam let out every time he slid down the back of his throat, Theo bobbing and sucking, turned on beyond belief. This was Liam, his Liam, moaning his name, begging him to go faster, hands tightening in his hair, warning Theo he was about to come.

He pulled back, stroking Liam's cock in his fist, watching him closely as his eyes rolled back in his head, his mouth gaping open in a silent scream, hips bucking as his cock pulsed out an endless stream. Theo waited for him to be done, to open up and show him those beautiful blue eyes before he started to clean up the mess.

He licked along his fingers, humming at the sweet taste, feeling his blood pumping faster through his body, heat firing along every nerve. It was an addictive taste of nirvana, and Theo licked up every drop, the world swimming around him. He looked up at Liam, blinking, trying to focus on him.

"Theo?" Liam asked, sounding far away.

"I feel weird," he whispered, sitting up.

Liam reached for him, placing a hand on his cheek, searching his face. Theo blinked again, relieved when the world started to get a bit clearer.

"Are you with me?" Liam asked.

Theo reached a hand up to hold Liam's in place against his heated skin. "I think the pollen is in your body," he said once he could think straight again. "It's affecting me now."

"Wait," Liam said. "My come?"

Theo nodded. "Your sweat too," he said, "though it's not as strong."

"No more blow jobs then I guess," Liam pouted.

"Not unless you want to keep getting drugged," Theo pointed out.

"I could think of worse things," Liam said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Theo shook his head, bemused. "You wouldn't be saying that if Mason and Corey had set you loose in Sinema like you wanted."

Liam gave him a funny look. "Theo, do you know much about sex pollen?"

Theo frowned. "Before tonight I thought it was just a myth, so no," he admitted. "Why?"

"Well, turns out Mason knows a fair bit about it," Liam said nervously. Theo narrowed his eyes.

"What did he discover, Liam?"

"On most supernaturals, it just increases your sex drive, and you're happy to just screw whoever's closest," Liam explained.

"Most?" Theo pushed.

"Apart from those who've already found their mates," Liam whispered, "then you feel this sense of urgency to seek them out, to claim them, if you haven't already sealed the bond."

Theo said nothing, staring at him, the implications rocking him to his core. He didn't dare hope.

"Mason didn’t realise. He thought I was just reacting to it weirdly. But I wasn't trying to get away from them to fuck a stranger," Liam continued, lower lip trembling. "I was trying to get to you."

There was a lump in Theo's throat, making it hard to talk. "Me?" He croaked.

Liam brought his other hand up, pulling Theo up the bed until he was hovering over him, one arm braced on either side. "Yes," Liam said, tracing a finger down his jaw line, blue eyes shining bright. "You."

"Liam," Theo said, eyes brimming with tears. He tried to convey his emotion with just that one word, unable to voice anything else, but Liam smiled at him, showing he understood.

"I know," he whispered. "Me too."

Theo kissed him hard, with every ounce of passion in his body, feeling something deep inside of him, something broken, some open wound, finally close and heal.

Their kisses were open mouthed and hungry, their hands greedy as they explored. Liam helped Theo out of his pants, tasting him despite Theo's weak protests, sending him into oblivion after only a few minutes, unable to last under the assault of Liam's hot, wet mouth sucking him in. He pulled out of Liam's mouth and came with a cry, smothering the liquid with his own fist and wiping it on the blanket. He'd worry about cleaning up later, much much later.

"I want you," Liam muttered against his lips.

Theo arched up into him, wrapping his legs around Liam's waist, pulling him in. "I believe there was definitely a promise of your cock filling me up," he reminded him.

"There was," Liam agreed, panting into his mouth. "I'm just as impatient now as I was then, though I am glad we made it out of the car park."

"Me too," Theo said, moaning as Liam rubbed against him, his cock catching against his. "The bed is far more comfortable."

"And private," Liam said with a laugh, kissing his cheek. "I don't have to worry about anyone else seeing this magnificence."

Theo blushed. "Stop that," he muttered.

"What? Appreciating you?" Liam grinned. "Being possessive? Complimenting you?"

Theo squirmed, his cheeks hot, the flush moving down his chest. "Liam," he whimpered.

Liam chased it down his body, kissing and nipping at his heated skin. "Never," he whispered, looking up at Theo. "I'll never stop."

Theo groaned Liam's name as the other boy bit down on a nipple, laving it with the flat of his tongue. He already knew that he would never get enough of this boy, that words like forever weren't scary with him. They felt right, natural. This was forever. The first night of many, many more to come.

"Liam, I need you," he panted. "Fuck, please, please." He was restless, hot, the drug in his bloodstream catching him on fire again, or maybe it was just Liam's mouth on his skin, kissing across his chest and giving his other nipple the same treatment. Either way, he was desperate for more.

"Theo," Liam growled, nipping at his skin, back up his neck and biting down on his pulse, holding him still. Theo froze, unable to control the needy whine that slipped out from between his teeth.

"Yes?" He asked breathlessly, trying to stay as still as possible. He swallowed, feeling Liam's teeth sink a little more into his neck, making his cock throb with anticipation.

"Lube, now," Liam said, releasing his neck and looking down at him, eyes burning with intensity.

Theo nodded, turning his head to the side, searching the room. "Yes, um, in that box just over there." He pointed to it. Liam looked at it, looked back at him, frowned.

"It's too far," he said doubtfully. "Neither of us will be able to stay aware for long enough. I don't want to come to with my cock inside you and I've hurt you."

"Oh," Theo said. "Well, I guess we'll just have to go get it together then. God this pollen shit is stupid."

Liam agreed with a nod, though a smile was tugging at his lips. "Can't really argue with the results though."

"No," Theo smiled. "I can't." He reached up to cup Liam's cheek, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Come on," Liam said, grabbing his hand and getting up, helping Theo to his feet as well. They walked over to the box, Liam keeping a hand on Theo's back as he bent down and picked it up, holding it against his chest as he rummaged through it.

"What's that?" Liam asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Theo asked, and Liam reached past him, pulling out a small black toy. "Oh," he said, blushing. "It's a plug."

"For what?" Liam asked innocently.

"Oh boy," Theo said. "You have a lot to learn." He shook his head, hiding a smile behind his hand as he rubbed his face. "You, uh, use it to train yourself to take bigger things."

Comprehension dawned. "Like, in your ass?" He asked, his blush as red as Theo's, although he looked intrigued.

"Yeah," Theo said. "You wear them to get used to the feeling, I guess. I tried them but it didn't really tickle my fancy."

"Pity," Liam said, turning it over in his hands. "I bet it would look hot inside you." He put it back in the box, avoiding Theo's gaze and biting at his lip nervously.

"We can work up to toys another day," Theo promised him. "For now," he held up the bottle of lube he'd finally found, "I'd rather get a little more hands on."

"I can get around that," Liam agreed with a laugh.

Theo put the box back down, leading Liam back to the bed and lying down on his back, fingers entangled with Liam's as he tugged him down on top of him. He pressed the lube into Liam's fingers, giving him a tender smile.

"I don't really know what I'm doing," Liam admitted, looking at the tube.

"Use lots, and go slow," Theo suggested. He traced a finger down the frown line in between Liam's brows. "And try and remember that sex is supposed to be fun."

Liam's lips tugged up at that. "Yeah," he agreed. "I think it's gonna be a lot of fun."

"Good," Theo said fondly, leaning up on his elbows so that he could kiss him. "Now, please Liam, touch me. Make me ready for you."

His blue eyes darkened as he pulled away, and Theo felt a flutter on anticipation in his stomach. They were really doing this. It was happening. He nibbled on his lip as Liam uncapped the lube, spreading some on his fingers and bringing them up. Theo closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation as Liam swirled a finger around his entrance, rubbing against a few times, learning him. He sighed, spreading his legs a little wider, enjoying the soft touches.

"More," he whispered, gazing up at Liam through lidded eyes. "Please keep going."

Liam nodded, eyes dropping to where his finger was slowly sliding inside of him, its way eased by the lube along his fingers.

Theo's body accepted him easily. He fingered himself regularly, and he expected that the sex pollen was helping as well. His body felt relaxed and primed, ready for everything Liam would give him. Still, Liam went slowly, like Theo had told him, gently exploring his hot tight inner walls, sliding in and out and spreading the lube around. Theo whispered his name, drawing Liam's eyes back up.

"You can add another one," he told him.

"Fuck," Liam said. His eyes were shining with wonder as he slipped another finger inside, eyes tracing over Theo's body and watching his reactions, alert to everything that made him writhe and beg. Before long he found that tiny little bundle of nerves and accidentally brushed it, making Theo keen, hips rising up. "What's that?" Liam asked, eyes widening.

"Prostate," Theo wheezed, a shiver running up his spine. "It's more sensitive than normal for some reason."

"The pollen probably," Liam smirked, searching for it again. This time when he found it, he rubbed it hard, and Theo cried out, writhing and trying to get away. But Liam was stronger than him, pinning him down and rubbing his fingers over it in tight little circles, turning Theo into a thrashing, sobbing mess, his hands clinging to Liam's shoulders as he tried to remember which way was up. His sense of reality was distorted as come shot out of his cock, splattering Liam's stomach in hot spurts.

Liam held him as he slowly returned, crooning into his ear and smoothing a hand through his hair.

"Holy fuck," Theo said, still trembling minutes later. "That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had."

"So far," Liam muttered into his hair. Another shudder went through him, his mind racing. God, if that was how he reacted with just a finger rubbing over his prostate, how was he going to react when it was Liam's cock?

"So far," he agreed faintly.

Liam wiggled his fingers inside of Theo, making him cry out, arching up off the mattress. His cock was still hard, having never gone done, just like Liam's in the car earlier. It hadn't been enough, wouldn't be, until Liam was inside of him like he so desperately needed. "Liam," he groaned, warning him.

"I know," Liam said tenderly, leaning down to kiss his hip. "Nearly there, sweetheart."

"Now," Theo said, reaching for him, pulling Liam back up and then grabbing his hips.

Liam withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the mattress before following Theo's hands up and kissing him hungrily. He pushed Theo's legs apart, settling between them, his hard cock rubbing against Theo's. The slick from their leaking cocks made it easier, and they kissed against and again as they writhed, both of them trying to pull the other closer, panting and moaning into each other's mouths.

Wrapping his legs around Liam's waist, Theo twisted them, pinning Liam down against the mattress as he continued to grind against him, the toe-curling feeling returning already.

"Fuck, Theo," Liam whimpered, bucking up into him, his fingers digging into Theo's shoulders. "Don't stop, fuck I'm so close."

"Me too," Theo gasped, reaching down to take both of their cocks in hand, stroking them in his fist. Liam cried out, throwing his head back as he came instantly. Theo followed him moments later, their come mingling on Liam's chest.

Theo stilled, his chest heaving for breath. That still hadn't sated him. If anything, he was more desperate than before.

He rose up, holding Liam's cock still as he gently lowered himself onto it. Liam's hands flew down to grip Theo's hips, his lips firmly pressed into his bottom lip, holding back his moans as Theo's tight hole swallowed down his cock, inch by inch.

"Jesus Christ and all the saints," Theo swore, staring up at the ceiling, eyes wet with tears. He'd never felt anything so perfect in his life as Liam's cock filling him up. Even with the preparation and the lube, it burned a little, but in the best way. He pushed himself up, shuddering at the way his ass refused to give up its prize, finally relinquishing Liam's cock with a mournful sucking sound. Theo wasted no time in pressing back down again, his eyelids fluttering closed at how fucking amazing it felt.

"Theo," Liam whined. He looked down at him, finding Liam staring up at him in complete awe. He bent over, kissing Liam insistently. It was different, somehow, than before. Better. They kissed and kissed and kissed, all the while Theo slowly undulating his hips, guiding Liam's cock in and out of his body.

Liam's hands were gentle as they roved his body, brushing through his hair and down his back, grasping his ass and pulling him in a little harder, a little faster. Theo groaned, tilting his head back as he fucked him the way Liam wanted. Liam took advantage of it, leaning up to kiss and suck at his neck, biting down on his pulse. It only spurred Theo on faster.

"Fuck," he groaned, his fangs dropping down. "Do it, Liam."

He felt Liam's teeth elongate, his fangs brushing up the tendon of his throat. "Is that what you want?" He asked in a low, dangerous sexy voice. It sent a thrill through Theo, his cock twitching inside Liam's body.

Looking down, he cupped Liam's cheek. "More than anything," he whispered.

Liam studied his face, smiling sweetly at him, hands reaching up and pulling Theo down flush against his chest, nuzzling along his neck.

"My mate," he sighed, pressing a kiss to his skin.

Theo moaned, baring his throat to him, grinding down into Liam as he waited, feeling himself dancing along the edge. One push would send him tumbling.

"Mine," Liam growled, and then bit down.

Theo would be hard pressed to describe what happened next. Pleasure overwhelmed him, his mind shutting down, tears streaming down his cheeks as his body tried to deal with the amount of love and happiness and pleasure that burned through him. He floated for what felt like forever. Awareness came slowly, in trickles. He was warm, his whole front pressed against another's, strong arms wrapped around him. He snuggled closer to that warmth, murmuring happily. This sent a bolt of heat to his cock, still, despite everything, rock hard. His hips bucked, drawing a moan from the pliant body underneath him. He moaned as well, the movement making Liam's cock twitch inside of where it was still cocooned in his body. Lips pressed against his neck, another jolt of pleasure making him whine, grinding down.

"Fuck, love," Liam gasped into his ear. "Still so tight."

The 'love' sent a shiver up his spine. He mouthed the word against Liam's shoulder, tasting it in his mouth. It felt right.

He pushed himself up on shaky arms, looking down into bright blue eyes. Liam reached up, pushing his hair away from his face, smiling at him.

"Love," Theo whispered. Liam's eyes widened, his mouth falling open, and Theo leaned down to swallow his surprised gasp. It was sweet, like fairy floss. He'd never be able to have it again without remembering this night. "Love," he said again, groaning it as he rotated his hips, drawing a needy moan from Liam.

"Theo," Liam whined.

"Yes love?" Theo asked, gazing down at him, their bodies still slowly moving.

"I need you in me," Liam whispered. "I need you to claim me too. _Please_ ."

Theo's eyes darkened, tongue licking over his fangs. His body had already known, was already prepared. "Of course," he soothed, caressing Liam's cheek.

He lifted up, legs shaking as Liam's cock slipped from his body, his release warm as it dripped down Theo's thighs. Searching for the lube, he wasted no time in slicking up his fingers, pressing one to Liam's entrance, looking up to check with him.

"Yes," Liam begged, hips rising, answering the question in his eyes.

Theo's other hand moved to his hip, soothing his thumb over the hip bone. "Try to relax," he said softly. "I'll be as gentle as I can."

Liam nodded, and Theo pressed his finger inside, surprised by how easily it sunk in. Liam sighed, eyes drifting closed.

"Fuck that feels good," he mumbled as Theo eased it in and out, spreading the lube as much as possible. He was tight, but the ring of muscle gave easily to Theo's prompting, releasing its tension and letting him in deeper. He added another finger, watching Liam's face for any discomfort but finding only pleasure.

Scissoring them and twisting them inside, he searched for Liam's prostate, biting down a smirk as Liam's hips bucked up, cock twitching. Holding him down, he rubbed over it, Liam's cries of pleasure like music to his ears. He could tell that he was already close, and his mouth watered. Lust clouded his mind as he bent down, swallowing down Liam's cock as he added the third finger, encouraging Liam to buck and writhe between his fingers and his mouth, chasing pleasure. Fingers gripped at his hair as Liam held him still, calling out his name, swearing and panting, legs trembling.

He came with a groan, straining up as he emptied himself down Theo's throat for the second time that night. And with the second taste, Theo was lost.

Theo sat up, grabbing Liam and flipping him over, pressing him face down into the mattress and plastering himself over his back, lips at his ear, letting out a low snarl.

"Last chance to back out," Theo growled.

"Fuck me," Liam begged.

Theo kissed his cheek, licking up his jaw and pausing at his pulse, feeling it hammering beneath his lips. All he could smell, taste, feel was Liam. He smiled.

"Mine," he crooned, hands siding up Liam's sides, spreading his cheeks apart and guiding his cock to Liam's waiting hole. "All mine."

"Yours," Liam agreed, baring his throat. It was all the encouragement Theo needed, and he buried his cock inside of Liam in one hard thrust, biting down on his neck at the same time, moaning around his fangs as he set a punishing rhythm. Liam moaned, hands fisted in the blanket underneath him, going pliant as Theo wrapped his arms around him and thrust inside of him again and again. The connection between them sent him to dizzying heights, his pleasure eclipsing all other thought or feeling.

He stilled, trembling, trying to hold on a little longer, but Liam didn't allow it, fucking himself back onto Theo's cock, needy little mewls dropping from his lips and he writhed. Theo's fangs slipped out of Liam's neck and he licked over his mark, sealing it. Sitting up, he looked down and appreciated the view, licking his lips at the way Liam's ass rolled as he rode Theo's cock. Reaching down, he grabbed him by the shoulders and him up flush against his chest, lips back at his ear.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, baby. Ride it, take your pleasure, take whatever you want," he whispered, nipping at the shell of his ear.

Liam moaned his name, turning his head to kiss him as he bounced up and down on Theo's cock, his own slapping against his stomach with every movement. The angle was awkward, but Theo gripped Liam's neck, kissing him as deeply as he was able, drinking in every sound that fell from his kiss bruised lips.

"I'm close," Liam whispered, nipping at his lower lip and sucking on it. Theo growled his approval.

Pushing him back down, he placed one hand on the middle of his back, while the other gripped his hip, holding him still as he fucked him as hard and fast as he could, groaning at how perfect Liam's hole gripped him. His hips stuttered and he fell forwards, rutting into him, chasing that high, bracing himself with a hand on either side of Liam's head.

"Liam," he moaned. "Oh fuck, Liam."

And with one last thrust he was coming, his cock pulsing inside of his mate, filling him up. Liam was writhing underneath him, the sweet scent of his release filling the air once more as he sobbed Theo's name, his ass clenching down on Theo's cock and sucking him in deeper.

Theo pressed his forehead against Liam's back, his chest heaving, pleasure racing along every nerve ending, making him tremble. He couldn't have spoken even if he wanted to, struck dumb by the fog of pleasure that shivered up and down his spine.

He fell to the side, slipping out of Liam's body and pulling him with him, so that Liam was tucked in against his body with Theo wrapped around him, lips pressed to the back of his neck. They lay there like that for an age, breathing slowly calming, the sweat cooling on their skin as they dozed.

The lust was back to a manageable hum, and Theo sighed in relief, pressing a kiss to Liam's skin, making the other boy give a sleepy mumble of his name. He'd lost count of the amount of times they'd both come, but he didn't think his cock could take much more. It was soft against his thigh, and shiveringly sensitive. Even the slightest shift of Liam's ass against it made him bite back a pained whimper.

A faint buzzing made him frown, and he lifted his head up, searching the room. His eyes fell on Liam's phone, poking out from his discarded pants, the screen lighting up.

"Liam, your phone," he said quietly.

"Don't care," Liam grumbled. "The world can get fucked."

Theo smirked at this. "I guess technically they are. At Sinema anyway."

He looked down at Liam, his expression find as he watched the corner of Liam's lips pull up into a smile. Reaching up, he traced it with the pad of his finger, until Liam turned his head and slowly opened his eyes, gazing up at him.

"Hey," he whispered hoarsely.

"Hey," Theo said, smiling at him. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before in his life.

The moment was interrupted by Liam's phone buzzing again. Liam glared at it.

"We could just ignore it," Theo suggested. "Only Derek knows about this place. It'd take them awhile to ask him, I reckon."

Liam considered it. "As tempting as that is," he said reluctantly. "Something could have gone wrong with the hunters."

Theo pouted, flopping back against the mattress. He wanted to stay here cuddling with Liam forever, not go gallivanting around town in the middle of the night chasing hunters.

The phone rang a third time, and Liam growled as he rolled off the mattress and stalking over to it, answering it with a rude, "what?"

"Oh thank god," Mason said, clearly audible. "I thought something bad had happened to you."

"I'm fine," Liam said, expression softening.

"Deaton said you never made it to the clinic and I was worried," Mason explained. "Are you okay?"

Liam turned, looking back at Theo. "Like I said, I'm fine Mason."

"But the cure," Mason spluttered.

Smiling at Theo, Liam brought a hand up to his neck, fingers trailing over Theo's mark. "I found my own cure," he said.

"Wait," Mason said, suspicion in his voice. "You left with Theo."

"Mhmm," Liam said, stepping closer to the bed, eyes glittering with amusement. Theo smirked back at him, stretching his arms over his head as Liam's eyes trailed down, appreciating the view.

"But without the cure, you'd be like a mindless sex zombie right now," Mason pointed out.

"Unless?" Liam prompted, winking at Theo.

Mason gasped. "Unless he's your mate," he whispered, sounding shocked.

"Bingo," Liam said. "Bye Mason."

He hung up the phone, dropping it onto the edge of the mattress as he crawled back up the bed, looming over Theo with a wicked grin.

"I would appreciate that look in your eye so much more if my cock wasn't so sore right now," Theo sighed, smoothing a hand down his chest.

"I think it could go one more round," Liam said, leaning down to kiss him as his hand wrapped around Theo's cock, making him whine against Liam's lips. It hardened almost immediately, making Theo swear under his breath.

"Liam," he panted, reaching for him as Liam gently stroked his cock, the pain-pleasure-pain making him dizzy.

"See?" Liam crooned. "So hard for me baby."

He released Theo's cock, exploring further down, rubbing his thumb over Theo's hole and pressing two fingers inside. They slid home easily, Theo's hole still slick with lube and come. He replaced his fingers with his cock, pressing all the way inside in one hard thrust.

It was too much, and Theo felt tears welling up in his eyes, his whole body far too sensitive, but despite that he craved everything that Liam could give him, and he clung to him as Liam began to move, the other boy holding him close as he slid in and out of his body, whispering in his ear, telling him how good it felt, how amazing he was, how perfect for him. Theo lapped it all up, trembling and begging, shaking in Liam's arms as the pleasure built slowly, a simmer in his belly that grew hotter as Liam fanned the flames.

He could no longer tell where he ended and Liam began. They were one now, in every sense of the word, and every movement of their bodies was transcendent, until it felt like it was their souls, merging until they were one soul, one body, one heart. Liam's lips were melded to his, swallowing every desperate cry, their bodies moving faster as they chased that final oblivion, cresting the wave together and falling into each other's arms, trembling and panting as they both came.

Theo tried to cling to consciousness, to Liam brushing a hand over his cheek and saying his name, but his eyes wouldn't stay open, his eyelids too heavy.

"Sleep, love," he heard Liam say, lips brushing over his temple. And then he was gone.

***

He awoke alone to sunlight streaming in through the gap in the curtains, making him groan and roll away, covering his eyes. His body was stiff and sore and he stretched with a sleepy mumble, eyes blinking open and staring at the opposite wall. His brain was foggy as he slowly sat up, his senses slow to engage. There was no sign of Liam in his bedroom, but he could hear the soft thud of his heartbeat nearby.

Theo rolled off the mattress and stood, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around him, walking to the door of the bathroom and leaning against it.

Liam was standing in front of the mirror, head turned slightly as he examined the mark on his neck, fingers tracing it. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, and Theo smiled, reaching up to feel his own. The movement drew Liam's eye, and he looked at Theo through the reflection in the mirror, eyes softening as he smiled.

He turned, walking towards him. Theo opened up his arms, inviting Liam into his blanket cocoon, and Liam snuggled up to him with a happy hum.

"Good morning," Theo whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hi," Liam said, pulling back slightly and offering up his lips for a kiss. Theo indulged him happily, leaning down to kiss him, softly exploring his mouth. Liam's hands were cool against his chest as he leaned into it.

Theo brought a hand up to Liam's shoulder, his thumb rubbing over his mark. "Any regrets?" He asked quietly.

Liam looked at him, hands sliding down lower and gripping his hips, pulling Theo more firmly against him. "Not even one," he said, eyes flashing. "You?"

He smiled, leaning down to kiss him. "No," he sighed, licking along his lower lip and then sucking it into his mouth, releasing it with a pop. He gave Liam a devastating smirk, licking his own lips, the faint taste of fairy floss dancing on his tongue. "I'm right where I want to be."

Liam smiled. It was a soft, slow smile, a seductive one, and he pushed Theo backwards towards the bed. A hard shove sent Theo reeling back, Liam pressing him down moments later. His mouth was claimed in a hard kiss, his legs nudged apart.

"Good," Liam growled.


End file.
